the Many Sides of Draco Malfoy
by Pandora G. Pinke
Summary: Dracos from all kinds of Fanfics meet up in a scary white room. i have no idea where this story will lead so stay tuned. Dracos on parade inlater chapter!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok..here we go  
  
Disclaimer.I got the idea from a "which Draco Malfoy are you" quiz and it took a life of it's own. I don't own the Book Draco Malfoy, he is Ms. Rowling's. Trilogy Draco belongs to Cassandra Claire's Draco Trilogy(Dormiens, Sinister, and Veritas..READ THEM). all the other Dracos are adaptations of him and belong to the authors who want to grab him and run away before they get caught with him.and Frank-n-furter belongs to the Rocky Horror Picture Show  
  
A/N: I'm not making fun of any type of Draco I love them all.so don't be offended if you recognize one of them from your stories.hope you enjoy and please Review  
  
Chap 1: The Intro  
  
A hospital sterile room, white, empty, save the two white couches facing each other. ::pop:: a tall older, and totally evil looking Draco appears out of no where, wearing black robes with green trim and silver fastenings. "what the hell?" "I have summoned you here in order for you to meet the other variations of your being. Do not be alarmed and do not attack them.. I have chosen you Evil Draco to be in charge, since you have the most commanding presence in my opinion. But that is not the issue, what is, is not yet known." "And you are?" evil queried. "I am the great and powerful Author. I control anything that goes on in this story. So don't get on my bad side." "ok.." "and no MAGIC!!" a door slammed somewhere in the room and Evil supposed that the author had left the room. He look at his robes and saw he had a name tag. It read "HI MY NAME IS Evil Draco" puzzled, he looked around the room. A ::pop:: happened and another darling Draco appeared. He was wearing leather pants and a black T-shirt. His name tag said "Trilogy Draco" "who the hell are you?" asked Trilogy, "and why do you look like me?" "I am you. Some author has said she brought us here for some unknown reason." "oh ok" and Trilogy sat on the couch. "this room could use a few decorations" he said taking a stab at a conversation. "it is too tranquil." but evil was cut off by yet another ::pop:: a Draco greatly resembling your average everyday muggle appeared. "oh my," he squealed. "I see my self .two times!!!! I wonder if we are related" his name tag read "Fluff Draco". "no dipshit," said Evil. "we are all the same person. Somehow it's true, as unlikely as it is. God I hope this only a test set up by the Dark Lord to test my torture tolerance." Fluff gasped, "You-Know-Who?, is he here? Oh My. He is so evil. I think he just needs a good friend. Don't you?" he directed this last comment to Trilogy who rose and began banging his head against the wall. It was at this time, that a 4th Dazzeling Drag Draco ( and dazzeling in EVERY sense of the word) ::popped:: in. this one was the most interesting by far. He was so special that his name tag read "Slash/Slut Draco". His attire matched perfectly that of Dr. Frank-n-Furter of the Rock Horror Picture Show, fishnets and corset and all the rest. "Oh dear me. I have died and gone to the big Studio 54 in the sky. 3 of me all for me." He gave a slight giggle. Trilogy stepped away from the wall and said, "that's right we are all here just to fulfill your sexual fantasies, you sick bastard." S/S growled. "Ooo. Fiery, just like that Harry is when I touch him in the right place." All the other 3 looked at him and only Evil could retort. "you sick." but he was interrupted. This time by a glaring Draco being :popped: in. his clothing looked more like that of your average Goth friend. Except that he didn't have a Mohawk. His name tag pronounced that he was " Angst Draco". He just found a corner and at facing the wall. He took a razor blade out of his pocket and started slicing his knuckles. Fluff looked away and his face turned a kind of green. It was then and at that time and never as before.that a young frightened and Hogwarts robes clad 14 year old Draco Malfoy :popped:: in. his name tag revealed that he was " The REAL DRACO MALFOY"  
  
  
  
Ok..if you have any other "Dracos" you feel earn a place in this fic, please let me know ok.. 


	2. Spot the Idiot

Disclaimer: I do not own any if these Dracos, though I wish I did. Again.Canon Draco is Ms. Rowling's, Trilogy Draco is Cassandra Claire's and hello to any of my readers. ::hi Julie::  
  
Chapter 2: Spot the idiot  
  
The Canon Draco looked at Angst, Fluff, Evil, Slash, and Trilogy. His face wore an expression of utmost fear. Fluff extended a hand and said, "Hello, Draco. How are you today? I'm doing quite well. This is an amazing experience for us all." Slash/Slut muttered to Evil, "Wasn't I just the most adorable little thing?!" "You are so hopelessly sick and twisted." Retorted evil with disgust written across his face. "I don't know, Evil. I must admit that I am terribly dashing. Though I do prefer a pair of leather pants." Said Trilogy. Angst stood and looked at them all. "You all suck. My life sucks. I get beat. Life sucks. You suck." He said solemnly. "yes, thank you Angst." Said Trilogy in a weary voice. "Now, Now, Angst. Let's not use words like that. Especially around the young one." At that Fluff pointed to Canon. "Wow, #~*& you!" replied al the dracos minus Canon. Evil took charge. "Why don't we all just sit down and wait for this damn author to figure out why we are her, ok" they all sat down on the couches. After a few minutes of treasured silence, Fluff spoke. "Let's play a game!" "how bout 'Spot the Idiot'" croaked Trilogy. Angst and Evil stifled a laugh. "I don't know that one." Replied Fluff eagerly. Canon spoke. "Does anyone know where "here" is?" "This is a vortex between all of our worlds. It is called fanfiction.net and I think we aren't supposed to know about it because then if we find out about it, there will just be more fics written about us finding out about it." Said Slash. "then how do you know about it?" asked Canon. ""Juts one of my guilty pleasures, babe." Just then, the authors voice boomed, "Attention, Blue House Whalers..oh shit.wrong script. Attention all Dracos. You are her to greet one another as friends because the author has not slept in 6 days she has had more sugar than is in Honeydukes. But no matter.we will find something for you all to do.as Slash has already said, you are at fanfiction.net, where fans of all ships, ages, magical abilities, and sexes come to faithfully read of sexcapades, angst-ridden diaries, lovey-dovey romance, world domination, and the ever popular, alternate book fives. You are each allotted one item. What do you want?" Evil: my wand Fluff: my teddy bear named Mr.Cool Angst: a new life Slash: a new set of handcuffs Canon: my mom "sorry, no wands, moms, or new lives. Next choice."  
  
Canon: a firebolt Evil: a metal pipe Angst: fine.black nail polish  
  
They each recived their gifts and awaited their instructions..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
that's chapter 2. please read and review I hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget, if you have a Draco I missed, let me know..email me ThinkePinkePanda@aol.com That's all for now. 


End file.
